


Perks

by Farfalla



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farfalla/pseuds/Farfalla
Summary: Spock gives his favorite Admiral a thorough back massage... the version we *didn't* see in "Shore Leave" ;-)





	Perks




End file.
